Problems
by UchiHime
Summary: Draco takes some bad advice and ends up in an awkward situation. Harry/Draco, Blaise/Draco/Harry


**UchiSays:** Hello! i know I keep disappearing from FFnet all the time, but I'm in my senior year of HS so I think that gives me reason to be a bit distracted. Just know that even when I'm not uploading stories, I'm still thinking of all my faithful readers and to show that, I've written a little crack for you all. Because I live in the city and go to school in the county, I have about a 45 minute bus ride to and from school every day. I took my laptop with me today and in the 45mins I was heading home I wrote this for you all. I hope you enjoy it.

Luv even when I'm not around,

Itami

* * *

><p><strong>Problems<strong>

The problem with falling in love with your_ male_ best friend is that no matter how much you claim you're not gay it won't be true anymore.

Another problem with falling in love with your male best friend is that no matter how much wish he was gay, too, it's not going to happen.

But the biggest problem with falling in love with your male best friends is when your female best friend finds out and in her sick, twisted, fangirling, and fag-hagging mind she thinks it's perfect and convinces you that of course he loves you back he just wasn't going to admit it unless forced—because that's how it always happens in novels, dramas, and yaoi manga.

It only gets worst when you let her convince you to corner your male best friend and kiss him senseless. Of course only a fool would listen to a female best friend who makes no secret of her obsession with gay boys. But we all have moment of sheer stupidity, don't we?

And that's how I ended up in this situation. I listened to Pansy and kissed Blaise. Now I'm standing in the moment after the completely straight male best friend punches you in the jaw and yells "what the hell" but before the moment when complete awareness of the situation sets in.

This time span can last anywhere between three to five seconds and in that time all that can be done is ransacking your brain for a way out of this. The way I see it, there's three options: 1) tell him it was a joke, say you was acting on dare, laugh it off, and go find and murder the female best friend that put you up to this, 2) confess undying love and devotion, get heartbroken, go find comfort from idiotic female best friend, eat six gallons of ice cream, then murder the aforementioned female best friend, or 3) turn tail like the coward you are and run from the room as if the hounds of hell is on your heels—the murder of the female best friend can wait until after you get away.

So which option will I decide to take? Not even death himself could keep up with me as fast as I ran from that room.

Now, the problem with attending a boarding school is that there's few places available for hiding in and there's no way to avoid your male best friend forever. It really sucks to suck.

So, of course I ended up out by the lake—where else would I go to think—unfortunately I wasn't the only one seeking solitude.

The problem with having an arch-rival at a boarding school is that, more often than not, you're going to run into then at the moment you'd least like to see them.

Right now, I'd rather be standing in front of the Dark Lord being held under the Cruciatus than staring at Saint Bloody Potter. So of course we start to throw insults back and forward, until I somehow found myself pinned against the nearest flat surface—if a tree can be counted as flat—and kissed senseless.

This time I'm the one throwing the punch and yelling "what the hell" and Potter is suspended in the moment before it all sets in with three options.

But apparently Potter has more balls than I do because instead of taking cowardly option 3 like I did, he took gutsy option 2, which frankly left me dumbfounded because a confession of love was the last thing I was expecting from Harry friggin' Potter.

Of course, with the way my day was going, in another moment of utter stupidity I allowed this confession to segue into Potter and I heading up to an empty classroom and shagging senseless. Unfortunately, I had apparently given up both my man-card and my pimp-card when I kissed Blaise, because I was the one on bent over a desk having a cock rammed up my ass. If only my father could see me now.

And right as I was about to hit climax, who would decide to walk through the door that stupid Potter had forgotten to lock but Blaise—also known as male best friend that I had kissed less than an hour ago.

There's nothing like having the guy you're in love with finding you being bent over a table and dicked up the ass by the boy you've spent the last five years hating with a passion.

But of course nothing is going to be simple, because instead of turning and running in disgust from the room like I'd expected him to, Blaise closed and warded the door and entered the room proper—really wasn't expecting that.

Blaise pulls out a chair and sits down and watches as Potter fucks me and I would have been terribly embarrassed if I wasn't so aroused by the fact that Blaise had just pulled out his own glorious cock and began to stroke himself. That delicious sight paired with Potter's cock slamming into my prostate, sent my previously wilting cock back to hardness and over the edge.

And what happens while I'm collapsed against a desk, trying to come down from what could possibly be the hardest orgasm of my life? Blaise stands up, grabs a fistful of Potter's hair and yanked him away from me. And if I held any hope that this was because Blaise wanted me for himself, it died when Blaise crashed his lips against Potter's and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Keep in mind that this is the best friend that I've been in love with sense forever and the arch-rival that I just let fuck me snogging each other for all dear life while I'm naked from the waist down and on a post-coital high.

Potter is moaning and thrusting his hips against Blaise's. Blaise is groaning and somehow managed to get three fingers up Potter's ass while I wasn't looking, and I'm still slumped against the desk where Potter had just shagged me going completely unnoticed by the two of them. Oh yeah, and I was aroused again—understatement, I was hard as hell!

I guess I finally grew a pair, because instead of just standing there being left out, I walked over and yanked Blaise's mouth away from Potter's and slammed my mouth against my best frined's instead. Blaise moans, Potter whimpers, and I purr with pleasure—it was a very manly purr mind you.

Soon Potter is the one bent over the desk with my cock up his ass and Blaise's cock up mine and I'm well on the way to my second orgasm of the evening. Potter comes first, and this sets off a chain reaction, until all three of us have been milked dry.

"Shit," I groan after the high had died and I can feel that I won't be able to sit without wincing for a long time after this.

"My sentiments exactly," Potter said.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'fuck!' but whatever floats your boat," Blaise said. Of course he wasn't the one who just been fucked up the ass, so of course he didn't understand that fuck wasn't a word I wanted to hear for the next decade.

Potter and I both groan in unison, of course Potter was just being a baby because he'd only been fuck once, but I'd just had two different cocks up my ass within minutes of each other.

Now, the problem with spontaneous sex is the aftermath could get quite awkward. The silence that dragged in the room lasted much longer than I would have liked, but that's not saying much since two seconds of silence after sex is too long for me.

"Well that was fun," I said breaking the silence as I got up and started pulling my clothes of. 'We should do it again sometime. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a best friend to go kill."


End file.
